Never Think Perfect
by Tee
Summary: 2 New Chapters Up Devon's back and wants Liz- when Jess wants him to go away. Liz has to tell Jeff she loves him, but she's not sure. Bad Summery Story's betterplease R&R!
1. "Stole"

Chapter One

"Stole"

Jessica woke up in the morning in the a very bad mood. Last night she couldn't get any sleep cause it was raining all night long, and it didn't stop until an hour ago. She walked into the bathroom and saw her twin Elizabeth there brushing her teeth.

"Hey," said Jessica with a tired look on her face.

"Heyea," Elizabeth said trying to talk with a toothbrush in her mouth.

Jessica took her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth and got dresses for school. When she looked in the mirror she was bags under her eyes. She took the conceler and tried to hid it, but couldn't. She went down to the kitchen and waited for Liz to finish so she can drive her to school.

*************************************

When school was over Jessica was supposed to go to cheerleading practice, but the coach cancelled it due to personal reasons. She called Jeremy to see what he was doing. He wasn't there so she caught up with Tia and Liz.

"You look tired." said Tia.

"Yeah didn't you sleep last night?" asked Liz.

"No! I don't know how you guys slept it was raining like hell," said Jessica.

"Come on Jess. I know you were really up all night for another reason," said Elizabeth. 

"What reason cause-"

All of the sudden she got cut off from someone behind her. She turned around and saw it was Jeremy. She jumped up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jess!" said Jeremy.

" Hey Jer! I called you but you weren't there."

"Yeah, cause I was coming here. Hey guys!" said Jeremy looking at Liz and Tia.

"Hey!" said Liz and Tia.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked Jessica.

"Well I thought to steal you for the rest of the day. Are you doing anything."

"Nope! I'm all yours today!" Jessica was glad that Jeremy came when he did. She also always liked how he "stole" her for a day. She wondered where he was taking her today. She turned around and got her book bag and grabbed Jeremy and started walking away.

"Bye guys!" yelled Jessica.

"Bye!" screamed Tia and Liz after them.

"So Jermey, where are you taking me?"

"Its a surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"No, if I tell you, you'll figure it out."

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"Because its a surprise. Now come on to my car and I'll take you there...."

***********************************

Hey! I'm Tia. I know, I know. This chapter was the worst!! But I'm rushing cause I have to go to sleep. BUT I will write more like tomorrow. And in the next chapter you'll finally get all of the story lines. See ya!!!


	2. Curse of SVH

Chapter Two

Curse of SVH

When Jess and Jeremy left Tia and Liz started talking again. This time it was about Jeff and Trent.

"I'm so happy with Trent. I wish for once we can stay together."

"Yeah, same for Jeff and me. We always break up."

"I'm starting to think that SVH has a curse in it."

"What do you mean?" asked Liz.

"Well no one here can ever stay a couple. I mean when I came to this school with a serious long time boyfriend and now I don't talk to him. And then Trent. It's just like you can never stay with the same person for long in this school. There always has to be trouble."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been here for almost 3 years now and I don't ever remember a time when there was no fighting or something like that going on. I guess you just get used to it after awhile."

"Whatever. I just hope that the curse goes away. I want me and Trent to be happy for a long time."

Little did she know....

*********************************************

"Okay we're here!" said Jeremy to Jessica. Jess looked up and saw a small restaurant next to the beach.

"Wow this place is so beautiful! How come I never heard or been here before?"

"I think that's because this place has been open for 2 weeks now. Do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked inside and got a table. Then all of the sudden Jessica's face turned white.

*********************************************

What will happen with Tia and Trent?

What made Jessica's face turn white?

Find out Liz's story...

All in the next chapter...

Remember the Beach


	3. He's Back...

Elizabeth walked towards her car. Since Jessica left with Jeremy, she could take the car. ALl of the sudden she saw Jeff walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Jeff." said Liz.  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
"You look happy."  
  
"Well who couldn't be around you?"  
  
"That's so corny."  
  
"I know," said Jeff.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Liz.  
  
"Nothing just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach."  
  
"Yeah I would love to go, only I would have to take my car."  
  
"Okay so I'll see ya at the beach."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Well to the baech thought Liz.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jeremy looked up to see who Jessica was looking at. When he did he saw a guy around their age, with a leather jacket on.  
  
"What's wrong Jess? Who is that?"  
  
"That is Devon Whitelaw. Elizabeth's jerk ex-boyfriend. I thought she told him that nobody wanted him in Sweet Valley."  
  
Jeremy did even want to know what that was about. And from what he could tell this wasn't going to be the best date.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hey Guys!! Well I know I know, not that good yet. But trust me I have more of the story done, I just need to type it all up. Its going to get better really soon. But the only way you can get the rest of the chapters is to give me more reveiws. Please! It would mean a lot to me. Thanks... Well see ya!!!  
  
Tee 


	4. I want her back

When Liz got to the beach she waited till Jeff arrived. When he did, they toook a walk on the beach. THey had been going out for a month now.

"Liz, I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Liz, I- I love you." Liz stood frozen still. SHe had no idea what to say. She didn't know they were THAT serious yet. She looked at Jeff. He looked like he was waiting for an answer. She really liked Jeff. She really did. But what was she going to say?

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Jessica took Jeremy's arn and pulled him toward Devon. What is he doing here? Thought Jessica. I thought that he left town.

"Hello Jessica," said Devon seeing her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left and were never coming back."

"I just wanted to see Liz. I noticed that I still loved her."

"No you won't. She's finally happy and your not going to ruin that for her."

"I can do what I want Jessica. Now if you don't mind I have to go to the beach for a walk."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Fun ain't it? hehe. I just felt like writing this chapter. I hope you liked it!

Tee


End file.
